User talk:IGTN/Campaign Page
Party Equipment I vote the scrolls of cure moderate. Cure light is useful for topping off after fights early on, but pretty soon the extra d8s will make the scrolls better. Vebyast 23:31, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Mechanics Questions How strictly will you be enforcing things like carrying capacity? Related: how are you doing spell components (expensive and non), focuses, and so on? Vebyast 05:21, May 11, 2010 (UTC) : Free spell components use the spell component pouch rules. Really cheap spell components (under 5 GP, let's say) you can stock a reasonable amount of without dipping into your consumables fund, as if they were arrows. More expensive spell components use the normal rules. : Nobody enjoys auditing carrying capacity, least of all me. At least for now, as long as you're not obviously going over your light load limit, I'm not going to care. Maybe I'll make a spreadsheet to automate it at some point. I'm going to fix the carrying rules to involve less auditing and less measuring in the Book of the Wilds. --IGTN 18:49, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Character Generation Are we using the default skill rules or one of the homebrew mods? Vebyast 05:21, May 11, 2010 (UTC) : I told Phoenix default rules. If we do anything different, it's most likely going to be the Tome of Prowess --IGTN 19:11, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Campaign Concept So, what kinds of games do people want to see? --IGTN 05:09, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :I vote for a War of the Planes story. "Origins of Creation" theory for the role of the planes in the cosmology, and every plane has some form of intelligence (either a distinct, active entity or some kind of guiding unconscious). For some reason, the planes get angry at each other, and the party has to survive the turmoil until they're strong enough to fix it. Very low level would be general adventuring, maybe with some planehopping to get everybody used to the mechanics before we have to start using them for real. Mid-low levels would be "Planar sink activity has increased a hundredfold in the last year. Um, let's not die.". Mid-high levels would be "Let's see what's causing this, shall we?". Endgame would be "we need to fix this, otherwise the material will tear itself to pieces and then we're all in trouble.". Vebyast 07:21, April 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I've been chatting with phoenix, and she wants to do something that starts on the material plane. Her proposal doesn't have more than that, and she's fairly flexible on everything else. Thinking about that idea, I could run The Unmaking from it. Since we're so few right now, we should be able to find something unanimous. Vebyast, are you strongly opposed to starting on the material? If you're not, do you have any ideas starting from there, and/or do you have any problem with an Unmaking campaign? --IGTN 00:24, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :::No, I have no objections to a Material-plane-based The Unmaking campaign. Mostly I just want to be able to play with the rules for bubbles and sinks. In my opinion, those are the coolest elements of the setting as far as storytelling goes. I also figure that a planar conflict of some sort would be the best way to test all the weird, uncommon planehopping rules in one campaign, and those are the rules that most a full campaign for tuning. :::Additionally, speaking of our number, do we know of anybody else we could pull in? I can think of a few, but they all play vanilla 3.5, so they'd be a bunch of work. Vebyast 00:52, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Extensive use of bubbles, sinks, and planar travel, and a conflict between planes to pull out all the weird mechanics. That can certainly be arranged. Are we settled? As for more people, I'll mention that in chat individually. --IGTN 01:23, May 2, 2010 (UTC)